1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a USB connector complying with USB 3.0 protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional USB 3.0 is a common interface technology for high frequency signal transmission. Such USB 3.0 interface has a maximum of up to 4.8 Gpbs data transmission speed, where the USB 3.0 is also compatible to USB 2.0 version, however, in a lower speed. Nevertheless, in cases of conventional electrical connector of high frequency signal transmission, cross talk is prone to occur between adjacent conductive contacts, resulting in poorer the integrity of signal transmission. Along with the wider use of the high frequency signal as computer communication, how to reduce the cross talk of signal is becoming more and more important in design of electrical connectors.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional electrical connector to address the problems mentioned above.